<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Name by screamingatstars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716935">A Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars'>screamingatstars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Oneshot, Post-Canon, child character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24716935</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamingatstars/pseuds/screamingatstars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adora spends some time with her family, and Finn gets their name. Fluff set several years after the finale.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>287</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>In case anyone isn’t aware, Noelle drew Finn’s character during a fundraising livestream. They’re Catra and Adora’s non-binary kid and I love them with every fiber of my being.</p><p>Here’s a link to the picture of them from the stream that Noelle’s wife posted:<br/>https://mobile.twitter.com/astrofelt/status/1270586815783845889/photo/1</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adora slipped into the Brightmoon nursery, shutting the door behind her as quickly as she could. The kitten was getting more and more mobile every day, starting to crawl and scamper around, and she had already dealt with three escape attempts that week. Catra had been chaotic enough when she was little; the idea of a tiny, slightly magic version of her loose in the castle armed with needle claws and a passion for tricks was almost funny with how destructive it could be.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The minute Adora had the door firmly shut, she heard familiar high-pitched squeaks and felt tiny claws pricking at her ankles. She smiled fondly down at her and Catra’s child, who looked up at her with an innocent, adorable expression, tail flicking side to side. They were young enough that they were still walking around on four legs like a cat, despite being mostly human. They were steadily growing a bushy blond mane similar in shape to Catra’s, who practically lived in the nursery now. But then again, so did Adora.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Scooping the kitten up into her arms, she brought them to the giant cushion in the middle of the nursery they were using as a bed. It was covered in scratch marks and leaking feathers after months of use, but the baby seemed to love it anyway. Catra was already sitting on it, leaning against a happy blue Melog with her eyes closed and her tail curled around her ankles. Adora set her armful of floof down next to her, and the kitten immediately jumped into Catra’s lap, settling down for a nap with a yawn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Catra,” Adora greeted, plopping down on the floor in front of her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Adora.” Catra kept her gaze on the already-sleeping kitten in her lap, mismatched eyes impossibly tender as she gently stroked their fur. “They’re purring in their sleep. Here, feel.” She was using that special tone of voice, the one she only used when it was just the two of them and their child. It made her entire being seem softer somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora obeyed, reaching out and resting her hand on the baby’s side. Sure enough, she could feel the silent vibrations, and her heart melted for what must’ve been the millionth time since they were born. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bet they’ll purr as loud as you do when they’re a little older,” she whispered. “And then it’ll be even harder when we have to wake them up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you kidding? We can never wake them up when they’re purring. Those are the rules, Adora.” Catra shot her a mock-serious look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we can’t make that a rule,” Adora protested, nudging at Catra’s foot. “Otherwise I’d never be able to get out of bed in the morning, between you and the kitten and Melog.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra smirked. “Duh, that’s the whole point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have places to be sometimes, you know! I can’t stay and cuddle all the time, even if I want to.” She could feel a smile coming on, without her even thinking about it. Catra had always been able to do that: make her smile without really trying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sparkles can deal with you not being there every once in a while. Tell her it’s family time. Besides, I’ll bet she likes having more time with just Arrow Boy anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In Catra’s lap, the kitten stirred, letting out a squeaky meow and stretching their arms as far as they could go, immediately grabbing both their mothers’ attention. Adora reached out and scratched at their tiny ears, setting off another round of inaudible purrs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still hard to believe they’re real sometimes,” Adora murmured. “I mean, we have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>kid.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You and me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty much the exact opposite of what I thought would end up happening,” Catra agreed. “Definitely didn’t plan on being a parent back in the Fright Zone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can say that again.” Adora smiled, leaning forward and kissing her wife’s cheek softly. “But I think it was the best decision we’ve ever made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of decisions…” Catra poked Adora’s arm. “We still have to give this kid a name, you know. It’s been how long, and we’re still calling them ‘the kitten’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, you’re right.” Sighing, Adora stood up, moving an empty bottle off of the cushion before sinking down into it, leaning into Catra’s side. “I did come up with a couple more ideas. It’s just really hard, since it’s kind of a big deal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra nudged her with her elbow. “I know. I get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora nudged back. “Thanks.” She stayed like that for a long moment, before pulling a scrap of paper from her pocket. “So, you want to take a look?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>While Catra read the short list of possible names, Adora watched their child, tiny body vibrating ever so slightly as they slept peacefully in Catra’s lap. About the only place they ever actually slept- one of their mothers’ laps. Cute, to be sure, but it made getting things done pretty hard sometimes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not that Adora was complaining, necessarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Adora?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra pointed to one of the names Adora had written. “Finn. I like it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do?” Adora sat up, looking into her eyes eagerly. “Do you think it’s the one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Catra patted their child’s head. “I think it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora couldn’t resist: She jumped up, punching the air in victory. “Yes! I can’t-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An indignant meow cut the rest of her sentence off. She turned back, just in time for the kitten- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Finn!- </span>
  </em>
  <span>to yawn, clamber off Catra’s lap, and crawl over to her, poking at her ankle with a paw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly got down on the floor, crossing her legs and cradling Finn in her arms. A tear made its way down her face, and she didn’t bother trying to wipe it away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your name is Finn,” she whispered, leaning in close and pressing a kiss to their forehead. “Our little Finn.” She felt Catra scooch in next to her, leaning her head on her shoulder and wrapping an arm around Adora’s waist as the telltale sound of purring filled the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>None of the three would be moving from that position for quite some time. For now, they were content to stay, enjoying the tender moment as a family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adora, Catra, and Finn.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>